Breathless
by imogensrocket
Summary: He made it hard for her to breathe. Her love for him confused her, scared her, made her breathless.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Basically this is inspired by the promo where Becky says Adam is a guy between the ears where it matters. Enjoy!

* * *

Becky Baker had never felt this way before.

Adam Torres made her feel things she'd never felt before.

Sure, she had crushes in the past and a boyfriend from church, but those couldn't compare to what she felt when Adam looked her way. Whenever their eyes met she felt an explosion of butterflies, and she often found herself getting lost in his big blue eyes. When he talked to her, she always wanted to please him. To prove to him that she was a good person.

Or she thought she was a good person.

Finding out that physically he wasn't a boy scared her. She didn't know people like that actually existed, and her father always said that _they _were sinners against God and that _they _were going to hell for all eternity.

That was all people like Adam were to her till that moment Jenna had told her the truth. Adam and many others just like him were just a collective group the people at her church called "they" or "those people" as if they were curses. To Becky they didn't really exist. To Becky _those people _were not a part of her life. She never met them, never saw them and never thought about them.

But there he was, sitting outside of her church, a nervous look plastered on his face, unaware of her standing just a few feet away. Her breath had caught in her throat looking at him as she stood there stupidly trying to figure out what to say to him when she closed the distance between them.

What could she say to him to take away the pain of her family's cruel words at dinner the night before? How could she even begin to apologize to their appalling behavior?

And how could she apologize for sitting there and letting them say it?

There was nothing she could do or say that could ever make him forgive her for just sitting there as her family ripped him apart. And she knew she could never forgive herself for sitting there at the table, head bowed in shame and tears dripping down her cheeks as her dad had shouted at them, damning them as sinners and _that thing_ had taken his daughter down a path of evil.

That she was one of t_hem_.

Even now just thinking about it made her want to cry out embarrassment and of how it felt to hear who father, a man she had respected and thought to be kind, sound so cruel and vicious.

"Becky," Adam breathed when he turned and saw her standing there, arms crossed over her chest, gnawing on her lip. He sounded as breathless as she felt saying her name.

He stood up and went over to her. She wasn't looking at him and that terrified him. If what her parents had said got to her – he didn't even want to imagine it.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, wanting to hug her, but was too afraid of her possible rejection.

Her head shot up at that and she looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Am _I _okay?" She asked her voice bit shrill from her shock and that fact that her throat felt like it was constricting from her fear and the fact that he was standing so close to her.

Adam, mistaking her shrill-tone as anger, flinched and bowed his head away from her.

"If anyone should be asking that question it should be me." She said, touching his arm softly. "After everything that happened last night," she sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again."

She wiped her eyes, "I am so sorry, Adam."

Adam grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and she sobbed on his shoulder, hears soaking his plaid shirt. She felt foolish crying, letting him comfort her. She didn't deserve it after last night. She was the one who should be comforting him and beginning for his forgiveness. That is, if he even had any to spare for her and her silence.

"There's nothing to forgive you about. You did nothing wrong." He said soothingly, rubbing her back as she scoffed at his words. "I pushed you to be honest with your family, and to be honest, I was prepared for some of it. It's not like it hasn't happened to me before."

Becky pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan. "So on dinner dates with the family of your girlfriend her family calls you a sinner and damns you to hell?"

"That was a new experience." Adam said jokingly with a shrug. "But people have said stuff like that to my face before."

"That's so cruel." She said, and sighed. "But I guess at first I wasn't any better to you either."

He squeezed her hand. "It doesn't matter about that. All that matters is who you are now and that you accept me for who I am."

She gave a small smile. "It's funny that I was so closed-minded. I was so like my parents and Luke, but I'm not. Adam Torres, I don't care what my family says you're a boy between the ears where it matters. I don't care what that they think or if they disapprove of you. All I know is that you're the only boy who I ever felt this way about and I'm not going to give up this feeling for anything."

Adam smiled widely. His heart was beating so fast looking at her. "I never felt this way about anything either." He said quietly, causing her to blush and look away with a small, sheepish smile. "If you're willing to give this relationship a shot, then I am too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I seriously don't even know how to end this story, but I think there is fine. Let's just assume everything after that is Beckdam living happily ever after on their beautiful ship in paradise!


End file.
